


Love Is

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he knew of love could be encapsulated in one word, a name that escaped his lips like a prayer to a heathen god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

People like to think that when you love someone, really love someone, that everything is sweetness and light and happy pink butterflies. And maybe it was like that. Chad wouldn’t know. All he knew of love could be encapsulated in one word, a name that escaped his lips like a prayer to a heathen god. Love was a raw element, bound by unspoken promises and shadowed corners, trapped inside of a heart that beat too fast when it shouldn’t and not at all when it should.

His mouth let out whimpers and gasps as he thrust into the pale ass of the boy bent over in front of him. His body tensed and then he feels that rush. Chad throws his head back, clutching at bony hips and lets himself go. And he knows that for him that love isn’t flowers and fairy tales. Love is the feeling of hot skin pressed tight against him. Love is sweat slick skin and wet open mouth kisses and the way his whole body seems to come alive when the object of his affect enters the room. It’s painful and ugly and precious all at the same time.


End file.
